civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
John E. Wool
|placeofbirth= Newburgh, New York |placeofdeath= Troy, New York |placeofburial= Oakwood Cemetery, Troy, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Daguerreotype of General John E. Wool by Brady some time after the Mexican-American War |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1812-1863 |rank= Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} John Ellis Wool (February 20, 1784 – November 10, 1869) was an officer in the United States Army during three consecutive U.S. wars: the War of 1812, the Mexican-American War and the American Civil War. By the time of the Mexican-American War, he was widely considered one of the most capable officers in the army and a superb organizer. He was one of the four general officers of the United States Army in 1861, and was the one who saw the most Civil War service. When the war began, Wool, at age 77, a brigadier general for 20 years, commanded the Department of the East. He was the oldest general on either side of the war. War of 1812 A native of Newburgh, New York, Wool was practicing law in Troy, New York, at the outbreak of the War of 1812. He volunteered and became a captain in the 13th United States Infantry Regiment. He fought at the Battle of Queenston Heights in 1812, where he was wounded. He had led a group of American soldiers up a fisherman's path to the British artillery stationed on top of the heights. Then, in the face of an infantry charge led by famed British general Isaac Brock, he rallied his men and held his ground, repulsing the charge and leading to the death of Brock, although eventually losing the battle itself.Latimer, Jon, 1812: War with America (Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 2007: ISBN 0674025849), pgs.3. When he recovered, he was promoted major of the 29th United States Infantry Regiment, which he led with distinction at the Battle of Plattsburgh in 1814. After the battle, he was a major of the 6th United States Infantry. He emerged from the war with the rank of colonel and the office of inspector-general. Peace time service An orphan with little formal education, Wool remained in the service, where he had the opportunity to visit Europe to observe foreign military organizations and operations. He became the Inspector General of the U.S. Army and participated in the deportation of the Cherokees from Georgia and Tennessee. He established Fort Butler at present-day Murphy, North Carolina, the eastern headquarters of the military removal of the Cherokee (Duncan 2003:189). In 1841, he was promoted to brigadier general in the U.S. Army and commanded the Department of the East. Mexican-American War The Mexican-American War gave General Wool another opportunity to distinguish himself. He took command of the Center Division and led the Chihuahuan Expedition, which resulted in the capture of Saltillo. After leading his troops 900 miles from San Antonio, he joined General Zachary Taylor at the Battle of Buena Vista. There his gallant leadership earned him a Congressional sword, a vote of thanks, and the brevet of major general. After the battle he commanded the occupation forces of northern Mexico. He commanded the Eastern Department and the Department of the Pacific at the end of the war. Oregon General Wool contributed extensively to the settling of the Indian Wars in Oregon, especially the Rogue River Indian War. He came into the conflict late, after the Oregon territorial government was formed and after the Volunteer Militias had committed many acts of genocide against the Tribes in Southwestern Oregon. General Wool was based in California and sent many opinions of the Oregon situation to the local papers. His opinions were generally in defense of the Indians and in condemnation of the Militia's acts. Indian removal to reservations occurred in order to save them from further violence from the settlers. He wrote his opinions of several conflicts in a letter to Governor Stevens: Civil War ]] In the early days of the Civil War, Wool's quick and decisive moves secured Fort Monroe, Virginia, for the Union. The fort guarded the entrance to Chesapeake Bay and the James River, overlooking Hampton Roads and the Gosport Navy Yard, which the Confederates had seized. It was to serve as the principal supply depot of Maj. Gen. George B. McClellan's Peninsula Campaign. In May 1862, Wool's troops occupied the navy yard, Norfolk, and the surrounding towns after the Confederates abandoned them; he was then promoted to the full rank of major general in the regular army. General Wool was reassigned to command the Middle Department, then the VIII Corps. In January 1863, he again assumed command of the Department of the East, and led military operations in New York City during and after the draft riots the following July. Shortly thereafter, on August 1, 1863, General Wool retired from the army following more than fifty years of service. He was the oldest general officer to execute active command in either army during the war.Webb, Kerry, List of Civil War Generals. He lived in Troy, New York, for the remaining five years of his life and is buried there in Oakwood Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References *Duncan, Barbara R. and Riggs, Brett H. Cherokee Heritage Trails Guidebook. University of North Carolina Press: Chapel Hill (2003). ISBN 0-8078-5457-3 *Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. *Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. External links * Diary of John E. Wool's Aide de Camp at Gettysburg College Category:United States Army generals Category:Inspectors General of the United States Army Category:1784 births Category:1869 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:American people of the War of 1812 Category:People of New York in the American Civil War bg:Джон Уул fr:John E. Wool